Secrets Cachés
by Slay78
Summary: Une histoire d'amour entre Hermione et Rogue. Toute simple et assez courte, juste pour le plaisir de faire une histoire sur le couple. [Ne prend pas en compte les anciens tomes, enfin juste les trucs qui m'arrangent ] [Chapitre 8 inédit!]
1. Tricherie et

_- Bien Miss Granger, votre potion est… parfaite.  
_Le silence s'installa dans la salle. Tout le monde se tourna vers le professeur Rogue. Harry et Ron n'en revenaient pas. Rogue était… gentil ! Severus regardait Hermione. S'apercevant du trouble qui s'installait, il s'empressa d'ajouter :  
_- Cependant, même avec vos capacités de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, il est impossible que ayez pu réussir cette potion vous-même ! Vous avez donc triché ! Cela ferra, 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor.  
- __Mais…_, entama Hermione.  
- _Et 10 points de moins, pour m'avoir répondu.  
- _Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais Ron lui prit le bras pour lui faire comprendre que 30 points étaient suffisants.  
Hermione n'y comprenait rien. _Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Il sait très bien que je n'ai pas triché ! Oh Severus !_

Ginny, Ron, Harry et Hermione étaient dans la salle des Gryffondor. Ginny et Harry étaient l'un contre l'autre, à se murmurer des mots doux, Ron était écrasé par sa multitude de devoirs en retard et Hermione ruminait toute seule devant la cheminée.  
- _C'est pas si grave Hermione_, lui dit Harry.  
- _Si, je n'ai pas triché !  
- __Oui, mais c'est Rogue, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être… Rogue !  
- __Un être cruel, froid et sans cœur_, ajouta Ron.  
- _Non, il peut être bon et…_ commença Hermione, qui finalement préféra ne pas finir sa phrase.  
- _Qu'est ce que tu as dit Hermione ?_ lui demanda Ginny.  
- _Euh, rien, enfin, que vous aviez raison…  
- __Eh mais au fait Harry, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais quand il a dit le mot « parfait », il m'a semblé voir ses lèvres essayer de se transformer en quelque chose qui devait ressembler à un sourire !_ dit Ron.  
- _Moi aussi ! J'ai cru que c'était mon imagination, mais maintenant que tu le dis, ça prouve que non !  
- __Non, c'est impossible_, intervint Ginny, _le sourire ne fait pas parti des connaissances de Rogue.  
- _Tous trois éclatèrent de rires et continuèrent à discuter sur Rogue. Toujours dans son coin, Hermione ruminait de plus belle. _Severus, nous allons avoir une petite discussion !_ Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
- _Bah, où tu vas Hermione ?  
- __M'aérer !_


	2. Réconciliation

« Toc, toc, toc »  
_- Entrez_, dit sèchement Rogue.  
Hermione entra, referma la porte et dirigea vers lui. Il se retourna, en la voyant sa mine sévère changea en un sourire heureux et … "SBAF"  
_- Qu'est ce qui te prend Hermione ?  
- __Ça, c'est pour avoir dis que je trichais !  
_Elle fit mine de s'en aller, mais Severus l'a retint par le bras.  
- _Je suis désolée, mais si je ne l'avais pas dit, les autres auraient trouvé ça bizarre. Mets-toi à ma place. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas que je change mes habitudes. Et puis, je ne le pensais pas, je crois énormément en tes capacités, et je sais que tu as fait cette potion seule.  
_Rogue regardait Hermione de ses yeux tendres. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour il puisse aimer et être aimer ?  
- _Severus…  
- __Hermione… Viens là.  
_Il l'a pris dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Il aimait tant son parfum, son teint parfait, ses boucles rebelles, son corps de jeune femme… Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.  
- _Severus, j'en ai marre de me cacher, laisse-moi au moins en parler à Harry et Ron, ils comprendront.  
- __Non. Nous en avons déjà parlé. Potter et Weasley me voient comme un être abject et je préfère qu'il en soir ainsi. Et puis, il ya Dumbledore…  
- __Tu sais bien qu'il ne ferrait rien ! Je suis majeure grâce au retourneur de temps, nous sommes deux adultes responsables et… amoureux…  
_Severus la dévora du regard et lui prit la bouche d'un baiser fougueux. Il descendit ses mains de la tête vers le bas du dos d'Hermione, l'a souleva et l'assit sur le bureau.  
- _Je n'ai pas cours…  
- __Je peux me libérer…_


	3. On va jouer à deux

_- Bah Hermione ! T'étais passée où ?_ demanda Ron.  
Hermione venait d'arriver en courant pour prendre son déjeuner.  
- _Pfouh… Désolée… Cours… Retourneur…_ lâcha-t-elle en s'asseyant.  
- _Ah, je comprends mieux… Tu sais tu ne devrais pas avoir tant de cours. Tu vas être crevée, même avec le retourneur !  
- __Ron a raison, tu te surmènes et puis on ne te voit plus beaucoup en ce moment. Tu t'éclipses on ne sait où à presque toutes nos heures libres.  
- __Ben euh… Je vais à la bibliothèque… Tu sais Harry, je… Euh…  
- __Salut Hermione. Ça va ?_ demanda un Serdaigle en passant.  
- _Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil Hermi !_ lui dit Ginny.  
- _Non, non. Pas du tout, c'est pas parce qu'il me dit bonjour que lui ai tapé dans l'œil !  
- __Si, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit !  
- __Comment fais-tu pour connaître tout le monde petite sœur ?  
- __A vrai dire, je suis connue grâce à mes petits copains, enfin surtout grâce au dernier_, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry. _Et puis vous ne passez pas inaperçu dans l'école…  
- __De toute façon il ne m'intéresse pas_, continua Hermione.  
- _Quoi, il te plait pas ?_ demanda Harry surpris.  
- _Euh… Oui, voilà.  
- __Tu rigoles ! C'est un des plus beaux Serdaigle ! Toutes les filles rêvent de sortir avec lui ! Je crois même qu'elles ont ouvert un fan-club…  
- __Harry a raison, elle avait même fait des badges en son honneur. « Ludo, c'est le plus beau »_ ricana Ron.  
- _Peut-être mais il ne me plait pas.  
_Hermione se leva et bouscula le professeur Rogue qui était en fait derrière elle. Elle rougit à l'idée qu'il ait entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
- _Alors Miss Granger, on ne fait pas attention à où on va ? Vous devriez vous méfiez, si vos 30 points de ce matin ne vous ont pas suffi je peux en enlever d'autres…  
_La rougeur de timidité passa à une rougeur de colère. _Là, s'en est trop !_ Elle le fusilla du regard et quitta la salle à grand pas. _Ok, il veut faire semblant, mais là il va trop loin. Il veut jouer à cache-cache ? On va jouer à deux._


	4. Je ne veux pas te perdre

2 semaines s'étaient écoulées, Hermione évitait plus que jamais Severus et avait fait courir la rumeur qu'elle allait certainement sortir avec le Serdaigle.  
- _Miss Granger, vous resterez à la fin du cours, j'ai à vous parler.  
__- Désolée monsieur, je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai un cours derrière et…  
__- TRES BIEN. Vous êtes collée ce soir à 20 heures dans mon bureau, là vous n'aurez pas de cours à rattraper.  
__- Aïe, c'est que ça va barder_, lâcha Ron.  
- _Ça doit être très important surtout_, continua Harry, _ça fait plusieurs fois qu'il essaye de te parler. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, c'est bizarre…  
_- _C'est pas la question. Passe-moi la poudre de bézoard s'il te plait.  
_Hermione réussi à changer de sujet mais elle se doutait qu'après la colle, ils allaient l'assaillir de questions. Elle chercha une excuse pour ne pas y aller, en vain. Elle avait bien pensé à se faire porter malade mais Severus serait capable de venir lui parler à l'infirmerie. _Tant pis, va falloir l'affronter.  
_20 heures. Hermione frappa et entra. Rogue lui tournait le dos et regardait par la fenêtre.  
- _Asseyez-vous_, lui dit-il sur un ton glacial.  
_Aïe, il me vouvoie, c'est pas bon signe.  
- __Bien. Si je vous ai fait venir c'est…  
_Il ne put achever sa phrase en croisant le regard d'Hermione. Il la fixa, hésita puis s'avança et s'agenouilla devant elle.  
- _Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Tu m'en veux à ce point ?  
_Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Oui elle lui en voulait, mais pas tellement au fin de compte.  
- _Je t'en supplies, pardonne-moi. Quoi que j'aie pu faire, pardonne-moi.  
_Il y avait des larmes dans sa voix. Hermione lui prit les mains dans les siennes, se pencha et l'embrassa.  
- _Non, c'est à toi de me pardonner. Je t'ai fait souffrir, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. J'ai mal réagi et mal agit. C'est moi qui suis désolée.  
- __Oh Hermione…  
- _Il l'embrassa à son tour.  
- _Reste cette nuit…  
- __J'aimerais, mais je ne peux pas. Si on ne me voit pas dans le dortoir, les autres vont se poser des questions.  
- __Je m'en fiche, je te veux près de moi.  
_Il l'a pris dans ses bras, lui baisa les lèvres puis le cou. Il se pencha et lui attrapa les jambes pour la porter jusqu'à son lit. Severus la regarda. Allongée, s'offrant à lui, si belle.  
- _Je ne veux pas te perdre Hermione, je t'aime._


	5. On lui a jeté un sort

_- Pas mal Potter, encore un effort et vous allez y arriver mais déjà c'est… encourageant.  
_Harry et Ron se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés. Rogue avait fait un compliment !  
- _Weasley, votre potion est… Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais demandé mais je sais que y arriverez.  
_Ron faillit en tomber de son tabouret.  
- _Miss Granger… Votre potion est… parfaite. Oui, c'est le mot. Je pense que cela mérite 10 points de plus pour Gryffondor.  
_Cette fois-ci Ron tomba et Harry dû s'accrocher à la table pour ne pas le rejoindre, Drago était bouche bée et tous les élèves fixaient Rogue pendant qu'Hermione affichait un sourire radieux.  
- _Bien le cours est fini, vous me ferrez un parchemin sur le philtre d'amour pour le prochain cours. Bonne journée.  
_Tous les élèves quittèrent la salle, encore sous le choc.  
- _Bonne journée ? Nan mais dites-moi qu'je rêve ! On lui a jeté un sort !_ hurla Drago.  
- _Il… il… il a été… gentil… avec moi_, bégaya Ron.  
- _Je dirais même plus que gentil. Et même si ça ne me plait pas de dire ça, je suis d'accord avec Drago_, continua Harry.  
- _Ohlala ! Ne vous plaignez pas ! Au moins il ne nous enlève plus de points !  
- __T'es aveugle ou quoi ! Rogue n'est pas normal ! Et aujourd'hui c'était le pompon ! Il te complimente à presque tous les cours et à force de nous rajouter des points, notre sablier va être trop petit ! « Oh quel joli pull Miss Granger, 5 points pour Gryffondor, vous illuminez la salle. »_, l'imita Harry.  
- _N'exagérons rien !  
- __Eh ! Mais… mais… mais ! Il… il est… amoureux… de… de toi !  
_Harry se retourna vers Hermione. Elle devint toute rouge.  
- _Tu nous cacherais pas quelque chose par hasard ?_ lui demanda-t-il.  
- _Non_, osa-t-elle.  
- _M… m… menteuse !  
- __Arrêtez !  
_Hermione bouscula Harry et Ron et alla dans son dortoir. _Là au moins je serais tranquille… Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?_ Après la colle, Harry et Ron lui avaient posé des milliers de questions et elle s'en était sortie en disant qu'il voulait la voir à propos de son retourneur de temps. Mais lorsqu'ils lui avaient demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas rentré au dortoir cette nuit-là (après s'être renseignés auprès des autres filles), elle avait prétexté un mal de ventre qui l'avait empêché de monter, et avait dit qu'elle avait dormi dans la salle sur demande. Autant dire que le mensonge était mauvais et qu'ils ne l'avaient pas cru, mais ils avaient fini par ne plus en parler. _Je ne peux pas dire à Severus d'arrêter d'être gentil, il a fait tellement d'efforts !_ Hermione soupira. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était qu'elle avait des nausées depuis peu. _Manquerait plus que je sois enceinte. Bon. Direction l'infirmerie, il faut que je sache…_


	6. Ne me posez plus de questions

_- Bonjour Miss Granger, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?  
- __Bonjour Mrs Pomfresh. Je suis venue pour… euh… un… enfin… un test… enfin vous voyez ?  
- __Hum oui, venez avec moi.  
_Mrs Pomfresh tendit une petite boîte à Hermione.  
- _Tout est bien expliqué. Je crois que c'est une des meilleures choses que les moldus aient inventée !  
- __Merci.  
_Hermione avait fait le test et attendait le résultat nerveusement. _Encore une minute… Arg… Moment de vérité._ Elle hésita un instant puis regarda, un long soupir s'en suivi.

En entrant dans la grande salle, Hermione faillit ne pas rejoindre Ron et Harry mais elle se ravisa et alla s'asseoir avec eux.  
- _Alors Hermione, tu passes aux aveux ?_ lui demanda Harry.  
Hermione soupira puis se leva pour partir mais il la retint par la bras.  
- _Ok, on te pose plus de questions, tu nous diras ce que tu voudras quand tu voudras, on ne te force pas. Pas vrai Ron ?  
- __O… o… oui.  
_Hermione pouffa.  
_- Q… quoi ?  
- __Tu bégayes toujours.  
- __C'est… c'est le ch… le choc.  
- __Il a vraiment du mal à s'en remettre_, ajouta Harry.  
- _Et bien vous devriez vous y habituez car je pense que Rogue va tout le temps être comme ça à présent.  
- __Tu penses ou tu le sais ?  
- __Harry…  
- __Pardon Hermi, mais j'ai bien le droit de me poser des questions !  
- __M… moi aus… aussi.  
- __Vous pouvez vous poser des questions, mais ne mes les posez pas ensuite !  
- __Mais…  
- __Non Harry. Je n'ai rien à vous avouer. Que ce soit bien clair, je ne veux plus entendre de questions sur Rogue ! Maintenant, permettez, j'ai faim._


	7. Aveux I

Hermione était en cours, absorbée par ce que disait le professeur Flitwick. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
- _Vous pouvez entrer.  
- __Excusez-moi de vous déranger, j'ai juste un mot à remettre à remettre à Miss Granger.  
_Hermione se retourna et prit le parchemin que lui tendait le professeur McGonagall.  
« _Venez dans mon bureau à la fin du cours.  
__Dumbledore._ »  
_Bizarre._

A la fin du cours, Hermione se rendit immédiatement dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
- _Asseyez-vous. Alors comment allez vous ?  
__- Euh, bien merci.  
__- Sachez Miss Granger que je suis toujours au courant de ce qui se passe dans mon école. Certains détails m'échappent parfois mais disons que je suis une vraie commère !  
_Hermione lui sourit par politesse. _Pourvu qu'il ne me parle pas de Severus, pourvu qu'il ne me parle pas de Severus…  
- __Mme Pomfresh est venue me parler à la suite de votre visite.  
__Ouf… Hein ?  
- __Je dois avouer que la nouvelle qu'elle m'a annoncée, m'a enchanté. Je vous présente d'ailleurs mes plus sincères félicitations !__  
- Merci monsieur.  
_Dumbledore lui sourit. _Il va me parler de Severus, il va me parler de Severus…  
- __Comme je vous l'ai dit, certains détails m'échappent parfois et dans ce cas-ci, il est vrai que je me demande qui est le père du petit être que vous portez.  
- __Oh…  
- __Je suis désolée, je sais que cette question est très personnelle mais…  
- __Je ne peux pas vous le dire_, le coupa Hermione.  
_Je fais comment ? Je peux pas parler de Severus, je peux pas parler de Severus…  
- __Miss Granger, vous êtes majeure, par conséquent je ne suis pas complètement responsable de vous, cependant vous êtes une élève de Poudlard et je porte mon attention sur chacun…  
- __Je sais très bien monsieur mais je ne veux pas en parler pour l'instant.  
_Dumbledore fixa Hermione. _Ne pas en venir à Severus, ne pas en venir à Severus…  
- __Puis-je vous poser une autre question ?  
- __Oui.  
- __Le père est-il au courant ?  
- __Non… Pas encore…  
- __Bien.  
_Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. _Oh Severus, Severus…  
- __Avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerais vous parler d'une seconde nouvelle dont j'ai eu vent. Il parait en effet que le professeur Rogue porte beaucoup d'affection aux Gryffondors ces derniers temps, surtout à ceux de 7ème année.  
_Hermione rougit et n'osa pas se retourner. _Il me parle de Severus, il me parle de Severus…  
- __Miss Granger, veuillez s'il vous plait me regarder lorsque je vous parle.  
_Hermione se retourna malgré elle mais garda les yeux rivés sur le sol.  
- _Bien. Je vois à votre réaction que mon doute sur un quelconque lien était fondé. Je dois admettre que cela me surprend, le professeur Rogue a toujours montré de la haine à votre égard et aujourd'hui j'apprends cela.  
- __Les gens changent monsieur.  
- __C'est ce que je vois et vous m'en voyez ravi.  
_Dumbledore se retourna vers un des tableaux.  
- _Pourriez-vous demander au professeur Rogue de venir dans mon bureau s'il vous plait ?  
- __Que faites-vous ?_ demanda Hermione paniquée.  
- _Je pense qu'il est temps d'avouer la vérité à Severus, vous ne croyez pas ?  
_Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus arriva. En voyant Hermione, il comprit pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait fait venir.  
- _Ah Severus, vous voilà. J'ai appris tout récemment une nouvelle qui m'a enchanté.  
_Severus se tourna vers Hermione, le regard interrogatif.  
- _Ne la regardez pas comme cela, je l'ai découvert seul. Mais il me semble que vous ayez à parler tous les deux.  
_Dumbledore se dirigea vers la fenêtre, essayant de donner l'impression qu'il regardait dehors.  
- _Hermione, qu'est ce que tout ça veut dire ?  
- __Dumbledore m'a fait venir dans son bureau, il savait déjà tout. Severus… Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… Je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir… Ça me fait un peu peur de te le dire…  
- __Au point où en est, ça ne peut pas être pire.  
_Severus vit qu'Hermione était au bord des larmes, et se radoucit un peu.  
- _Hermione, dis-moi ce qu'il y a.  
- __Je… je suis… enceinte…  
_Le visage de Severus passa par diverses expressions : appréhension, questionnement, semi compréhension, compréhension, étonnement, re questionnement, soulagement, petit bonheur, semi bonheur et enfin bonheur total !  
- _Oh Hermione !  
_Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la souleva tout en l'embrassant. Dumbledore n'en revenait pas du spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Même pour lui, Rogue était un homme froid, qui ne ressentait jamais de réelle affection. Entre autre, il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire, rire pleurer et surtout aimer. Mais à ce moment-là, il voyait tout cela en même temps sur le visage de Severus. _En effet… Les gens changent…_


	8. Aveux II

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny était dans la salle commune en train de finir leur devoir (en fait Ron et Harry finissaient leurs devoirs et Hermione et Ginny les soutenaient), pendant que les autres profitaient du printemps qui était revenu, accompagné du soleil.  
_- Pfeuh, et dire que j'ai encore 3 parchemins à écrire, soupira Harry.  
__- Euh Hermione ?_ l'interpella Ron.  
- _Hfouhi ?  
- __Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en avoir un peu trop dans la bouche ?  
- __On dirait un hamster_, ajouta Harry.  
- _Un hamster qui grossit à force de manger pour 8_, renchérit Ginny.  
- _Fou fahez paf binho…  
- __Je t'arrêtes tout de suite, on comprend rien_, l'interrompit Ginny.  
Hermione mastique, mâcha, avala et… rota.  
- _Oups, désolée. Je disais, vous avez pas bientôt fini de me faire des réflexions sur mon poids !  
- __Mais Hermione, on te dit ça pour toi ! Tu vas finir par exploser tellement tu manges !  
- __Ginny n'a pas tort_, continua Ron, _tu es tout le temps en train de manger quelque chose.  
- __Et tu prends du ventre_, ajouta Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
- _Bah quoi, j'ai faim alors je mange ! Et pour mon ventre, c'est normal. Quand on est enceinte, on grossit forcément. _répondit Hermione d'un air détaché.  
Le silence s'installa. Tous trois regardèrent Hermione, ébahis.  
- _Aurais-je pensé tout haut ! A voir vos têtes, oui.  
- __Tu es quoi ?_ demanda Harry.  
- _Mais c'est trop bien !_ cria Ginny en se jetant sur Hermione.  
- _Enc… enc… enc…  
- _Ron était apparemment repris d'une crise de bégayement et n'arrivait pas à prononcer le mot en entier.  
- _Raconte-moi tout Hermi ! Début, fin, milieu, détails… Tout, tout, tout !  
- __Attends Ginny_, l'interrompit Harry. _Hermione ? __Tu es vraiment enceinte ?  
- __Euh, oui.  
- __Et tu ne nous avais rien dit ! Bah c'est sympa l'amitié ici !  
- __Enc… enc… enc…  
- __Ron, tais-toi, tu n'y arriveras pas_, se moqua Ginny.  
- _Mais j'allais vous le dire ! Enfin, je voulais mais… le père ne voulait pas.  
- __Tiens parlons-en, qui est le père ?  
- __Oh oui ! Un détail ! _s'extasia Ginny.  
- _Je ne peux pas vous le dire, répondit Hermione, gênée.  
- __Ro… ro… ro…  
- __Rogue ! Mais oui ! C'est lui !  
_Hermione devint toute rouge. _Fichu rougissement !  
- __Ginny, calme-toi !  
- __Ohlala, Harry ! J'ai de quoi être contente ! Je pourrais être marraine ? Enfin, sauf si le bébé ressemble trop à Rogue, je ne veux pas être complice de ça !  
__- Eh !  
- __Rhô, je rigole Hermi !  
- __Bah Harry. Où tu vas ?  
- __J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.  
- __M… moi au… aussi.  
_Ron se leva et rejoignit Harry. Ginny se retourna vers Hermione, le sourire éclatant.  
- _Nous voilà enfin seules ! Du croustillant ! Je veux du croustillant !_


	9. Non, pas Rogue!

**Réponses aux commentaires:**  
Elfie > Pas encore la réaction de Rogue, d'abord celle de Harry. Celle de Rogue un peu plus tard.  
Lupini-Filiae > lol, merci beaucoup!

* * *

_- Vous n'allez pas lui faire la tête jusqu'à la saint Glinglin !  
- __Si tiens, pourquoi pas_, répondit Harry.  
- _Je… je suis… d'acc… d'accord.  
- __Ron, tu devrais aller voir Mrs Pomfresh, tes crises de bégayement commencent légèrement à saouler_, lui dit Ginny.  
- _Je… je sais, m… mais j'y… j'y p… peux rien.  
- __A chaque choc sa crise_, se moque Harry. _Ginny a raison, va à l'infirmerie, Mrs Pomfresh pourra sûrement faire quelque chose.  
_Ron marmonna et se leva, laissant seuls Harry et Ginny. Ils étaient venus dans la salle commune car Hermione était à la bibliothèque. En effet, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Harry et Ron (enfin surtout Harry) refusaient de lui adresser la parole.  
- _Harry ne soit pas idiot, c'est ta meilleure amie !  
- __Meilleure amie ou pas, ça ne change rien à la situation.  
- __Si ça change tout, tu devrais être plus compréhensif et…  
- __Compréhensif ! Tu rigoles ! Comment peut-on être compréhensif avec quelqu'un qui sort avec l'ennemie !  
- __Ce que tu peux être… Rrr… Tu ne crois pas que si Hermione et Rogue sont ensemble, c'est parce qu'il a changé ! Tu penses vraiment qu'elle serait assez folle pour tomber amoureuse d'un être froid, ignoble et avec les cheveux gras ? D'ailleurs, je voudrais attirer ton attention sur le fait qu'il a tout le temps les cheveux propres maintenant_, ajouta Ginny pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.  
- _Je m'en contre-fiche de ses cheveux ! Cet homme, si on peut le qualifier d'homme, est un traître ! Ce serait comme si elle sortait avec Malefoy !  
- __Mais tu l'as dit toi-même que Rogue était méconnaissable en cours !  
- __Et alors ! Il jouait peut-être la comédie !  
- __Harry tu m'énerves, c'est impossible de discuter avec toi. Tu es buté à un point !  
- __Mais comprend-moi Ginny ! Rogue a toujours été haineux et aujourd'hui il est le père de l'enfant que porte une des (deux) filles qui comptent le plus pour moi !  
- __C'est son choix Harry et si elle compte vraiment pour toi comme tu le dis, tu devrais essayer de la comprendre et de la soutenir plutôt que de la rejeter comme tu le fais.  
- __Je… Je peux pas. C'est Rogue. Si je la soutiens, je le soutiens lui aussi et ça je ne peux pas.  
- __Tu es d'un égoïsme !  
- __Pardon !  
- __Tu as bien entendu ! Tu crois vraiment que je me suis mise à apprécier Rogue sous prétexte qu'Hermione l'aime ! Non. Je le hais toujours autant, mais je vois les choses autrement et je fais un effort pour Hermione. Elle m'a toujours soutenu et aidé, donc c'est à mon tour maintenant de faire la même chose pour elle parce qu'elle en a besoin ! Et elle a besoin de Ron et de toi aussi.  
- __Ginny. Le fait qu'elle soit amoureuse, c'est une chose, qu'elle soit enceinte s'en est une autre, mais… Rogue ! Non, je peux pas. Quand je le vois, j'ai l'impression de voir Voldemort planer au-dessus de lui.  
- __Mais tu t'en fou de Rogue ! Passe outre ça !  
- __Je…  
- __Non, laisse-moi finir. Tu sais que le fait que Ron et toi ne lui parliez plus, ça la met dans un état de stress énorme ! Et ça, c'est pas bon pour le bébé.  
- __Le bébé…  
- __Oui, regardes plus loin que le bout de ton nez un peu ! Sérieusement, va lui parler, ça lui fera un bien fou.  
- __Je sais pas…  
- __Moi je sais, tu vas la voir, tu lui dis que tu es heureux pour elle, que tu veux que le bébé t'appelle tonton Harry et tu ne penses pas à Rogue.  
- __Mouais… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…_


End file.
